De invierno y escaleras
by erien zenit
Summary: Y él está sentado en las escaleras, y afuera ya no queda la luz esa de cada día, esa que dice Remus, en invierno, dura menos.  ONE-SHOT. muy corto;


YA SABEN; NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES MÍO.

* * *

**DE INVIERNO Y ESCALERAS.**

La oye bajar las escaleras, sabe que es ella, porque nadie más allí baja los escalones de ese modo;

los diez primeros de uno en uno, el seguiente de tres en tres, y los últimos cuatro de dos en dos. Y es así, siempre lo ha sido, de uno en uno, de tres en tres, de dos en dos.

La escucha, pero no se vuelve, no por ella.

Y él está sentado en las escaleras, y afuera ya no queda la luz esa de cada día, esa que dice Remus, que en invierno, dura menos. Y tal vez sea cierto, pero para el caso Sirius nunca se fijó en la luz de invierno, y si lo hizo, seamos sinceros, no lo recuerda.

-¿vienes Black?.-le dice ella, desde la espalda, para que no le vea la sonrisa en los labios, para que él no sepa que es que ella lo buscó por cada pasillo del castillo, aún sabiendo que lo encontraría allí.

Y cuando ella le habla, cuando tal vez lo mira, hay algo que está gritando James por todas partes, y Sirius se da cuanta, que allí hay algo que falla. Y se da cuenta, de que cuando él la besa, hay algo que falla aún más, y es que ya nada falla cuando la besa, tal vez sea eso lo que más falla, lo que está peor pero nadie alli lo vé, siquiera Cortamenta, porque _James, tú esque eres bobo_.

_Pero lo valgo Sirius, y lo sabes._

Y entonces ella lo jala de la mano, y es como el jesto ese que tiene James de revolverse el pelo, y _mierda, otra vez James. _Es como cuando Remus levanta la comisura del labio, y en él es como sonreír, pero no demasiado, no vaya a ser que alguien piense que Remus sonríe porque sí. Y también como cuando Peter pestañea demasiado rápido, y entonces significa que algo va mal.

Y con el jesto de jalarlo de la mano, así como si fuese la primera vez; lo levanta de las escaleras.

Y ella es de las pocas personas que han conseguido levantarlo de ese escalón, el tercero empezando desde el principio, el principio desde abajo, según como él lo ve.

Y allí en el centro, en el centro del escalón, un poco a la derecha. Y visto desde arriba, un poco a la izquierda; verás al jodido Sirius de siempre, ese que se sienta en las escaleras y espera a Evans para que lo levante, para escucharla llegar desde atrás, para saber que es un día más, que hoy, hoy no se va a acabar el mundo.

_Y de hecho, el día que ella faltó, el mundo se acabó; _cosas que pasan_._

Y entonces suben las escaleras, un piso, tal vez dos, y allí ya no queda nadie para escucharlos, solo suena el pisar de Evans, de los escalones de uno en uno, luego de tres en tres, de dos en dos, y el último, el ultimo depende del día.

Y sirius la sigue, si le preguntas, dirá que porque no tiene ningun lugar mejor al que ir, si no le preguntas, es porque ella se lo pidió, así con medias palabras, y con poca sonrisa, con los ojos verdes y el pelo desordenado y esque _hay que joderse, porque cada día se parece más a James._

Y si al llegar al la torre de Astronomía Sirius se da cuenta, de que ya es de noche, entonces Lily sonríe al verlo mirar el cielo como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Lo jala de la mano, un par de pasos más, y Sirius la mira como siempre, como ese siempre que nunca fué.

-¿qué es lo que pasa Evans?

Y la pelirroja se vuele hacia el cielo y levanta la mano.

-allí, es Orión.-dice, y Sirius sonrie sin quererlo, sin querer queriendo,- y un poco más allá,-dice ella,- allí está Sirius.

Se vuelve para mirarlo y al ver que él no dice nada señala otra vez el cielo y busca la estrella con la mirada.

-es esa, la que más brilla. ¿La ves?.

Y claro que él la ve, y el orgullo se le cuela en la sonrisa esa de medio lado. Y cuando Evans se da la vuelta y se da cuanta de que él ya no mira el cielo, frunce el ceño.

Y Sirus la toma de la cintura, y solo quiere besarla, y es que a veces pasa, que algo falla pero no se sabe el qué.

Tal vez falla que se están besando y poco importa, y si importa no es a ellos, no ahora. Y esque Sirius nunca fué tan Sirius y tan poco él, y es que Lily nunca fue con Sirius, nuca fueron.

Y un par de días después Sirius se olvidará donde es que quedaba la constelación de Orión, y olvidará a que sabía besar a Evans, y Lily solo recordará haber levantado a Black del escalón y haberle mostrado la estrella, su estrella, la de él.

Y esque se sabe, a veces pasa, que se acaba lo de encontrarse en los pasillos y buscarse sin querer encontrarse, queriendo estar, en las escaleras o dónde se pueda, donde se esté bien, se acaba lo de esperarse en el escalón y cruzar miradas de esas que parece, no van a ningún lado. Se acaba y qué fácil, ya nada falla.

Y quedará eso, que en invierno,

la luz dura menos.

* * *

Deben perdonar el título, pero esque no se me ocurrió nada mejor:)

Gracias por leer;

¿Algún review?(:


End file.
